In the area of androgen investigation, we will extend our studies of gonadal function in malnourished males by investigating the binding of androgens to plasma protein; plasma estrogen levels will also be determined. A method is being devised for the measurement of the specific intracellular binding of dihydrotestosterone and the activity in fibroblasts of skin from various groups of subjects will be determined. The specific binding of androgens to various cellular fractions obtained from guinea pig spleens is in the process of being investigated. The long range effect of vasectomy on plasma testosterone concentrations is studied. The metabolic clearance of aldosterone in normal infants and children will be compared with that of normal adult subjects. These results will be contrasted with those of malnourished children. The effect of various preparations of ACTH on growth hormone secretion will be established in normal subjects and in patients with hypopituitarism.